My Shelter from the Abuse
by Mrs.Cena.Orton.Reso.Hardy
Summary: Randy is in a relationship with an abusive and jealous Dave. So best friend John Cena tries coming to the rescue but will Randy take his advice and leave him? And if he leaves could new love ever blossom? better than it sounds! co-written with: minnikat6


_**A/N: Hi guys well this is my first fanfic that i have ever posted online and well i hope to get lotsa fans haaha, nahhh but i do hope that you guys like this cause i **__**mostly**__** enjoyed makin it XD anyways read and review please!! I beg of you! LOL **_

_**Disclaimer: Uhh none of the characters belongs to me. They belong to the WWE and to themselves.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Randy walked into the house he shared with Dave, shivering, cold and wet he was a complete mess and to most people he would have looked like a downed rat. His fitting black and white T shirt was soaked and clung to his well built body, his black denim jeans dragged along the floor trailing water puddles behind him and on top of all that he knew he was going to be beaten within inches of his life as soon as Dave found him. He had disobeyed the rules set for him against his will by the one known to the wrestling world as Batista but to Randy he was just Dave, the boyfriend hitting asshole who liked to control his life in every single way. Hell he was probably upstairs right now thinking up ways to kill him and dispose of his body.

Yeah Randy knew he was in for it alright he most likely wouldn't be able to walk for the next week or so and with the bruising he wouldn't be able to wrestle he might as well call in sick now....and all this....well it wasn't even his fault but Dave wouldn't believe him....Dave never believed him....

_Flashback  
__  
_Randy had won his match and had gone backstage straight away the match had been scheduled for earlier in the night but unfortunately for him the match before his had lasted a little too long and his match had been pushed back later. Randy was scared he was late really late if Dave was still at the arena well he was fucked but usually in situations like these Dave left without him and went out with Ric to a bar hopefully that would be the case today as well, it was easy for him to hitch a ride because contrary to popular belief Randy was actually one of the nicest guys you could ever meet and everybody well mostly everybody knew about the abuse but anybody who had approached the young man about it was told that nothing was wrong and that Randy and Dave were happy and they all had eventually dropped the topic. They weren't fools Randy knew that but he hoped that they all just let it go for his sake...

He hadn't even bothered to have a shower he knew from experience the later he was the more punishment he got so he had changed out of his wrestling gear into track pants and a sweatshirt and high tailed it out of the arena and into the parking lot as soon as he got there he noticed Dave's car was missing and even though he had been left alone at the arena by his boyfriend who was probably pissed by now fucking some ring rat he couldn't help the feeling of relief wash over him but before he could go and do anything about getting a ride back to his house he heard a familiar voice calling out to him he turned around only to be face to face with one of his Best friends John Cena.

"Yo Randy man wats up?"

"Nothing much, nothing much"

"Well hey we haven't talked in age's man"

"Yeah that's true but John I really need to be going Dave....."

Before he could finish his sentence John interrupted him "yeah bra I know Dave's waiting for you but just hang on I need to talk to you we're best friends bra' and I never see you no more"

"Well I'm really sorry but Dave is waiting for me at the moment"

"Listen Randy I'll drop ya home just talk to me besides Dave's the reason I wanna talk to you Randy it will only take a sec and I'll be dropping you home anyways"

Randy could sense that John really needed to talk to him he hadn't been able to talk to any one of his friends since a couple months after he and Dave had gotten together Dave told him that guy friends were off limits if Dave was anywhere near him he wouldn't be able to talk to anybody.

Dave got jealous easily and that was one of the many reasons for the constant beatings every time he was late even by only a few minutes Dave thought that Randy had been cheating on him and that's when the beatings started, the humiliating, self degrading sex and all through it all Randy wasn't allowed to talk to anybody about it he would just keep thinking about how his and Dave's relationship had started and how Dave had changed sooo much how Dave wasn't always like this, he started talking to himself and anybody in the area that knew what was going on in the relationship couldn't blame him this was when the voices had started at first he thought nothing of it but then the voice started telling him he was worthless, repeating Dave words of him being a slut and his little cock whore.

Randy decided to go with John besides it wasn't every day that he got the opportunity to talk to, let alone see his best friend it was quite a long drive to his house an hour at most. About 15 minutes into the car ride that had previously been silent John finally broke the silence..

"Randy... why don't you just leave Dave?"

"Oh god not this again" Randy said, wearily

"Randy I mean it!" John stated his voice rising a little but taking a chance look at Randy his voice softened "God Dammit Randy, anybody with eyes can see that the beatings have gotten worse. Sure at first we let it drop but really Randy don't tell me your stupid enough to ruin your life and your career by staying with a guy who beats on you and leaves you for dead."

"You don't understand John it's not like that" he said softly he could feel the tears at his eyes but he refused to let them fall

"Oh yeah then tell me what it's like Randy"

".....What d..do you want me to do John? Huh?"

"Leave him Randy come stay with me. I promise you will be safe"

"...I can't John, I don't wanna get you involved too. He'll kill me..I can deal with that, but if he kills you I wouldn't be able to live with it" Randy said turning his head to look out the window

They stayed quiet after that until finally the car came to a halt outside Dave's house. Randy opened the car door stopping before fully getting out he turned back towards John kissing him lightly on the cheek before whispering a rushed utterance of thankyou into his ear and then he turned and got out of the car but before he could leave John grabbed his hand and turned Randy to face him.

"Just remember what i said Randy ok?"

Sighing Randy gave in "Okay, yes I'll think about it now go your making me late"

John let go of Randy's arm before shifting in his seat and tuning his gaze beyond the wind screen "Oh and Randy, if things get bad call me or come over you have my number call and I'll come and pick you up.

"Yeah I have it thanks John now go will you I'm going to be fine"

Without another word of goodbye John reversed his car out of the driveway and left. And Randy made his way towards the house....

_End Flashback _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**a/n: WELL? Tell me what you thought guys ? crap? Good? Needs work? Please be truthful and review next chapter will be up soon depending on whats happening at skool sorry....**_


End file.
